


Puppy Love

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roj has always wanted a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Roj wasn't allowed a pet. Pets were messy, loud, they took up too much room, ate up too many resources, his parents said. It was all quite unfair, really. After all, *Day* was messy and loud and his stuff was *everywhere.* And they got pretty upset when Roj tried giving him away. It's not like Roj was trying to be mean. He was being... resource responsible.

Besides, he didn't want a little brother. He wanted a pet!

A real pet, something he could teach tricks and play with and... and maybe sleep with at night. In case the pet got scared, you understand. It could be quite dark at night and it's only fair that Roj cuddle it and be there for it when it got to be too much.

So he... well, look, it wasn't like dad was using the stuff! It was just shoved in the back of the wardrobe so Roj liberated it.

It didn't even much look like a dog. It looked like... it looked like a mass of electro-bits with an ugly brown sweater stretched over it. But it wagged its wire tail and made weird warbling sounds when Roj hugged it.

Dad was furious when he found out and he threatened to dismantle it, but Mum had taken one look at him, at them, and just sighed.

"Oh, let him have it," she said. Her mind was all ready on other things; Day was crying in the other room. Dad gave up after that. Mum was the only one who could make Roj do anything when he was "acting out." There wasn't much use trying to teach tricks, Spot was too smart to be used that way. But Roj made sure to cuddly him tightly at night, even if it hurt a little bit.

Dad was glad when Spot finally fell apart.

Roj didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry.


End file.
